1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for attaching pairs of fastener elements such as snap fasteners, buttons, rivets or the like onto a garment fabric, and more particularly to improvements in and relating to fastener clamping means forming part of such attaching apparatus.
2. Prior Art
The term fastener elements as used herein generally designates a pair of mating elements that are attached onto a garmet or sheet-like material from opposite sides thereof. Setting of these elements properly on the garment requires that the two elements to be held accurately in alignment with each other with their respective postures unchanged until they contact and grip the garment.
There have been proposed a number of fastener attaching machines. A common problem associated with those conventional machines is however that such fastener elements which are relatively small in size and light in weight tend to be displaced during attachment and become misplaced on the garment fabric. Another problem of the prior art is that it is difficult or otherwise tedious to release the fastener elements for removal from the clamping jaws holding the elements therebetween when testing the flow of a supply of fastener elements or when shutting down for machine failures.